


Гаранс

by yisandra



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Гаррус присматривает за ребёнком





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Написано в 2010 году в подарок Papa-demon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE+%D0%B2+2010+%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%83+%D0%B2+%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA+Papa-demon).



***

\- Шепард, объясни мне ещё раз, почему именно я?

\- Нам с Лиарой надо уехать, нет времени что-то придумывать. Ребёнка я могу доверить только тебе, - Шепард положила руку ему на плечо. - Ты за ней присмотришь без перегибов, защитишь, если что, к тому же ты прирождённый командир, значит, должен справиться. Я в тебя верю.

Гаррус с сомнением покосился на кротко болтающую ножками маленькую синюю девочку в окружении стаи игрушечных животных всех планет и всех видов. 

За последующие два часа он успел всей шкурой прочувствовать, почему Шепард нежно называет свою очаровательную дочку "шило в жопе".

***

Гаррус проснулся от того, что по нему кто-то тихонько топтался.

На Гаранс была пижама в зелёных ханарах и тапочки в виде варреньих морд. Увидев, что Гаррус открыл глаза, девочка бросила деликатничать и принялась бодро прыгать на одеяле, крича:

\- Утро пришло! Птички поют! Пошли в зоопарк! В зоооооопаааарк! В зооопаааррррк! Ну пошли! Пошлипошлипошлипошлипошли!!!

Тапки в процессе прыжков она потеряла почти сразу.  
Весила Гаранс не много - и не мало. Гаррус охнул, взял ребёнка за шкирку и поставил на пол рядом с кроватью. Ребёнок восторженно распахнул глазищи.

\- Так, слушай мою команду: найти тапки, надеть на ноги, и чистить зубы шагом марш.

Ребёнок доверчиво закивал:  
\- А потом в зоопарк, да?!

\- Потом завтракать, - вздохнул турианец, пытаясь вспомнить, куда именно Лиара записала ему подробную инструкцию по кормлению ребёнка.

***  
Шепард обошла помещение и произвела шесть контрольных выстрелов, после чего, насвистывая, занялась бомбой. У неё было целых пятнадцать минут, чтобы убраться из здания - намного больше, чем необходимо.

***

\- Гаранс! Гаррррранс, ко мне!

Ребёнок прибежал трусцой, размахивая корзинкой с игрушками. Вид у ребёнка был такой, словно она полдня без перерыва каталась по песку, периодически закатываясь в воду.  
Гаррус пожал плечами. Дома отмоется, делов-то.

Однако взвод игрушечных гетов в корзинке заметно уменьшился, и вот это было не к добру.

\- Так, куда от тебя геты расползлись? - строго спросил турианец.  
\- Они не расползлись, ты чего? - изумилась его неграмотности Гаранс. - Они не ползают, они ходят и скачут!  
\- Ну, значит, куда ускакали?  
\- Они не ускакали, я их сама отдала, - затараторила Гаранс, махая руками для лучшей иллюстрации рассказа. - Там сидела девочка, очень грустная, у неё было очень мало игрушек, я ей гетов отдала. У меня дома ещё есть, много, а у неё нету, ей родители не дают с гетами играть, а ей ведь тоже хочется.

\- Да уж, с гетами играть - это всегда очень увлекательно, - признал Гаррус. - А скажи-ка мне лучше, куда ты умудрилась задевать левый шлёпанец?  
\- А там был вредный мальчишка, он отбирал игрушки, даже кораблики отнимал, представляешь! Я ему сказала, чтобы он перестал, потому что маленьких нельзя обижать, а он сказал, что я синяя сопля и он не будет меня слушать!  
\- И что же ты сделала? - поощрил Гаррус, подозревавший, что малолетняя азари должна стремится как-то уладить дело миром.  
\- Я очень разозлилась! - Гаранс махнула корзинкой, сжала кулачки и преувеличенно нахмурилась, показывая, как именно она разозлилась. - И сказала, что если он не перестанет, я его стукну! Он сказал, что у меня кишка тонка... Ну и я его стукнула, конечно, раз сказала, а потом он стукнул меня, а потом опять я его... и мы подрались. Но я победила! И он сказал, что больше не будет, и что я не сопля. А шлёпанец утонул. Я искала, но не нашла, правда.

\- Всё с тобой ясно, ты пошла не в ту маму, - развеселился Гаррус. - Ладно, так и быть. Давай свою корзинку, поедешь с комфортом, на плече. Но только сегодня, имей в виду. Не искать же, в самом деле, твой шлёпанец...

Гаранс радостно завизжала и принялась прыгать на одной ножке. Половина пляжа недоуменно обернулась.

***

\- Как прошло?  
\- Всё по плану, - сказала Шепард, сняла шлем и подошла к терминалу. - От Гарруса есть что-нибудь?

Лиара кивнула:  
\- Он водил Тараторку на пляж и перекормил мороженным, у неё поднялась температура, но теперь уже всё нормально... Знаешь, он отлично держится. Многие мужчины на его месте каждый час слали бы панические письма.  
\- Да, наш Гаррус - кремень, со всеми проблемами любит разбираться сам, - согласилась Шепард.  
\- Ещё Тараторка прислала нам письмо с описанием одного глубоко потрясшего её события, - улыбнулась Лиара. - Вот, посмотри. 

Шепард взяла планшет и прочитала: "Сиводнйа мы Гаранц и Гарус видили крогана вшортах!"

\- По-моему, она опережает меня в жизненном опыте, - фыркнула Шепард, и засмеялась, представив Рекса в пёстрых пляжных шортиках, белой панамке и почему-то с теннисной ракеткой в руке.

\- Я приготовила нам модуль для взлома. Через двенадцать часов можно будет выдвигаться, - сказала Лиара.  
\- Может, поспим? - Шепард наклонилась, заглядывая ей через плечо.

Лиара повернулась и наткнулась на лукавый взгляд. Шепард подула ей в лицо и подытожила:  
\- А может, и не поспим...

***

К великому счастью Гарруса, Гаранс была очень музыкальным и артистичным ребёнком. Едва услышав музыку, она тут же принималась танцевать, независимо от времени суток, обстановки и наличия зрителей. Она умудрялась вполне успешно плясать даже под турианский военный марш.  
Так что на третий день Гаррус уже спокойно включал ей "Умри за правое дело!" и получал изрядный кусок личного времени.

К сожалению, Гаранс было неинтересно танцевать весь день. А как только она прекращала танцевать, то тут же начинала говорить. У неё было всего три состояния: пляшущее, спящее и тараторящее без умолку. Даже за едой она продолжала балаболить, и никакие призывы к молчанию не помогали. Иногда Гаррусу начинало казаться, что он скоро рехнётся, тем более, что ребёнок желал, чтобы его не просто выслушивали, но ещё и поддерживали беседу.

Отдельным удовольствием стало посещение естественнонаучного музея.  
Гаранс очень любила биологию - ну, на своём уровне. Она обожала любую живность и постоянно играла в доктора. Конечно, когда не была занята устроением баталий между модельками космических кораблей в ванной или наземными сражениями игрушечных солдатиков разных рас среди подушек. Так что экскурсия поразила её живое детское воображение, и всю обратную дорогу она старательно пересказывала Гаррусу всё усвоенное, причудливо смешивая биологические виды и как-то упуская из виду, что он на той экскурсии тоже присутствовал. 

\- У саларианок внутри есть яички, они их откладывают, и рождаются дети! - важно сообщила Гаранс, залезая на стул в летнем кафе.

Подумала, и внезапно громко спросила:  
\- Гаррус, а у кроганов есть яички?

Сидевший неподалёку кроган грозно покосился на синего ребёнка. Несколько красивых взрослых азари, поглощавших десерты на другом краю террасы, тоже взглянули в её сторону - но скорее одобрительно.

\- Нет, кроганы - живородящие, - сообщил Гаррус, отсмеявшись.  
\- А турианцы? - тут же заинтересовалась девочка.  
\- Ешь давай, - покачал головой Гаррус.

***

Сначала Гаранс с оглушительным визгом запрыгнула на Шепард, и только потом её стало возможно спокойно поместить в объятья Лиары.

\- Ага, вижу ребёнок не сильно испортился, - одобрила Шепард.  
\- Боюсь, этого ребёнка так просто не испортишь, - сказал Гаррус.  
\- Ты как? Держишься?  
\- Знаешь, это было... познавательно. Но, по крайней мере, теперь я точно уверен, что ещё не созрел для отцовства, - признался турианец.  
\- А! - махнула рукой Шепард. - Ерунда это всё. Я вот тоже так думала... раньше.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом она родилась, - кивнула на Гаранс, которая вертелась в руках Лиары, махала руками и, как всегда, взахлёб рассказывала что-то.

***

**Author's Note:**

> На образ крогана в шортах вдохновил "Глоток свободы" А. Гавальды.


End file.
